the teens in holywood arts
by angelqq
Summary: this is my first story of ocs in this that is related to tori and the gang


Hi my name is Quinyse and this is my first official story thank you people who reviewed so now here is my story. So here it is

Dear diary,

My name is rain and I know you won't answer back but what do you think about Robbie Shapiro? None knows I have a crush on him but you so what do you think about him. He is awesome right. But to bad he has a crush on my bff angelqq. Who wouldn't have a crush on her she is so pretty and she can act sing and dance all I can do is act and sing but she can do all 3. My life is okay but would be perfect if I had Robbie and he wasn't crushing on angelqq but that is her nickname her real name is Angelia Quinyse Ervin and everyone loves her and wants her. I am just the friend who loves to read and be nerds so doesn't he and me belong because he is a nerd too. I think if he knew how much I liked him he would so want me but it would be out of pity. So I have to go to school with my friends write when I get back I love u

Love peace and hope

Rain Oliver

I am on my way to school with angelqq Hailey and Taysha. These girls are my best friends in the entire world and we hang out with each other because of our siblings. I rmember when angelqq used to be mean to me all because I was a nerd but when I finally got the courage to tell her off we became best friends and she introduced me to the rest of the gang.

Flashback:

Hey you over there in the orange and blue sweater. A girl said to me while I was sitting in the stairwell reading.

Me hi I'm new here my name is rain

Yeah yeah yeah I don't care just get out of my way

Excuse I don't know you

And you don't know me now move nerd

I am not a nerd okay and you don't need to go around the place acting like you own it okay because you don't so how about you go the other way before I snap at you

She was standing there shocked like I had just killed someone before her eyes. Maybe I die kill something I probably killed her spirit. Aw man I need to apologize to her.

'I am so sorry I didn't mean that it's just I hate being called a nerd and-"

"Stop I get it I hate being called a name too. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you I just got called an evil witch and it really hurted so um want to be friends randy"

"Sure but its rain."

"Come on rain lets go eat lunch and I will explain everything to you"

End of the flashback

That was a day I will never forget. We all arrive at school with beck behind us and we all just walk in. of course most of the boys stop to see what angelqq was wearing. Well I have to say she looks very nice in her purple hoodie with a bunch of different words on it. Plus she is wearing purple skinny jeans that are ripped on them. (Seen on my profile) with purple reebok sneakers to match her whole purple outfit. I am still surprised her parents let her leave the house like that. Well it is understandable. The parents have 2 real kids and 1 foster kid. Anyway everyone was staring at her and people were finally staring at me because I let angelqq dress me because she spelt over last night while beck was out buying us snacks she picked out of her clothes a blue and red outfit for me. To me I look good but of course beck hates all the attention me and angelqq are getting. He thinks of her as his second sister. She is like a sister to me. My outfit is: blue ripped skinny jeans, a blue shirt with a panda and the words this girl is cute, a girl varsity jacket with an r on it, and a pair of red converse boots. I looked really nice especially because I and angelqq looked the same in makeup. We wore a blue eye shadow, purple star design earrings, pink heart charm bracelet, pink heart key necklace, mood rings, our hair all curled up in a ponytail, red and blue highlights, and purple headbands. We look excellent. When I turned around I saw most of the boys stop and stare and the girls start talking about us. When I see tori and cat walk in they just stare at me and angelqq. We go over there and say hi. They just stare. I put my hand in front of them and tori grabbed it and grabbed angel's hand and moved us to the janitor's closet.

"What are you guys wearing?"

"Am wearing a purple outfit wit-"

"Not that I mean why this"

"Well I love how I look I feel comfortable"

"And why you rain"

"I wanted something new to try and I like this new look"

"Well I do too but what about beck what did he say"

"He just walked behind us and said I like the new look and all but everyone is going to stare at you so beware"

"Really sounds like he would have been mad and try to make you change your outfit"

"Nope he wants me to be who I am not what others want and I was dressing as a nerd to get no one's attention but I needed attention now"

"I know the panda it's so nice"

"Thanks cat"

"Welcome hey angel why are you dressed like that and why didn't mom or dad tell you to change"

"I wasn't home last night cat I told you that over the phone 3 times last night."

"O well our brother went crazy and ate your toothbrush"

"O man y not just kill me now y does he always eat my stuff"

"I don't know but he almost choked on it so mom and dad took him to the hospital"

"Well I am glad I was not home yesterday"

"Well actually mom said me and you have to go and visit him"

"Why me why not you by yourself"

"I don't know mom told me to tell u that"

"Well tell her that I and rain are going shopping for more outfits"

"Fine tori will you come with me to visit my brother"

"Ummm sure I always wanted to meet your brother but he better not eat anything of mine"

"O he won't I will make sure of that"

"Fine I will go"

"Great now can we leave the closet"

"Yeah let's do that"

Once we walked out of the closet Robbie came from his locker over to angel. He was just staring at her for the longest time.

"Robbie if you are going to just stare at me then you can leave but if you have something to say to me then say it."

"O right hi angelqq"

"Hi Robbie"

"Hi"

"Hey did you notice rain"

"O hi rain" he said without even looking at me

"Yeah so I am leaving you and rain to talk kk"

"Sure whatever you say angel"

"Kk you two better talk and not about me Robbie"

"O ok sure no talk about you angel I got it"

"Good bye you guys I have to get to class"

As angel walked away Robbie just stared at her like she was an angel of course. Cause her name is angelqq. While he was turning around I was digging inside my backpack for my cellphone to text angel. Man I can't believe she just left me with him. O she is definitely going to hear from me.

"So rain" Robbie said still not looking at me

'OK WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING OVER THERE GOD JUST LOOK AT ME!" I screamed at him because I was really getting annoyed of him looking after angel's path. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to ye-"

"Hey stop apologizing I should apologize to you for not looking at you it is just she is really breathtaking. But I should look at a person when they are talking. "He starred looking up at me with his jaw dropping each inch he gets to.

"Umm Robbie your drooling and it is kind of grossing me out. "He was closing his mouth and wiping his drool.

"Sorry about that it is just I never saw you like this. Umm you kind of look like angel." He was right but I didn't like how he compared me to angel. It made me feel like I was not my own person. Especially that he liked her it made me feel worse.

"Well thanks but I have to go" that is what angel taught me to do. Leave the guys wanting more and I knew he wanted more cause all he did was stare at me while I walked away.


End file.
